


Obviously oblivious

by k_itt



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Dumb Uruha, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Jealous Uruha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: Aoi's a flirt and Uruha should at least learn how to.





	Obviously oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://positive-memes.tumblr.com/post/180479991380/guys-can-be-oblivious) tumblr post.

Uruha rolled his eyes and crossed his legs for the tenth time that night. The show had been great, the place they sat for noodles and booze later was great, the booze was great, what was not great was having been interrupt for the twentieth time by one of the thirty boys and forty girls Aoi was trying to get along with. 

It was not like he was openly flirting with the whole party, but at least half of it was definitely trying to get into his pants and it was not Uruha’s problem, except for the part that he was trying some serious talk about their newly changed guitars solo, but it was probably the sixtieth, or maybe the seventieth time he was interrupt by nonstop drinks that kept coming over their table along with phone numbers or by the ninetieth time Aoi smirked at the pretty faces that rounded their table like starving eagles only waiting for the right time to get on their prey. 

“C’mon, Shima. Stop sulking and enjoy the night, we can all discuss this tomorrow.”

“I’m not sulking.”

Uruha frowned at Reita, but what he really wanted was to smash his friends head on the beer glass he held instead and end up both Reita and Ruki smirking dumb faces. 

“You are.” Ruki nooded between slurping on his noodles. “How long since you last got laid?”

Uruha rolled his eyes once more and this time even Kai laughed before excusing himself and leaving them behind to talk to some hot chick at the bar, not as hot as the one with a too short skirt leaning on the opposite side of their table and almost on Aoi’s lap. Really, it was none of his business, but did they really have to? 

“At least some of us are getting something tonight, huh.”

“Better put me on the list.” Reita smirked as he shoved some piece of paper inside his jacket pocket as a glass of some colored sweet drink was put in front of him. 

“You all suck. I was talking some serious shit right here and all you care about is your stupid dicks.”

“Well, at least some of us know when to make good of an opportunity.” 

Aoi and his stupid smirk were back at the conversation before dissing the waiter and just like Reita, he shoved some paper inside his pocket. It was probably the hundredth one and Uruha didn’t understand why Aoi need all of them. 

“What opportunity?” 

“You should at least learn how to flirt. You’re getting too obvious.”

“I’m not even flirting, how am I getting obvious?”

Uruha raised an eyebrow at Ruki before taking a sip of some beer he didn’t remember ordering as both he and Reita rolled their eyes. He really wanted to smash his bandmates faces that night.

“Seriously, Shima, you wouldn’t notice someone flirting with you even if they smack you on the head.”

“Why would someone smack me on the head if they like me? That’s just something really stupid and really dumb to do to someone you’re into, if you ask me. Really, are you sure I’m the one who needs to learn how to flirt? Because if this is your kind of method- Ouch!”

Uruha jumped on his seat as someone smacked on the back of his head. “What the hell was that for?” He frowned at a not at all amused Aoi standing by his side, not remembering noticing when the other guitarist stood up from his chair. 

“What?” He blinked as Aoi left and both Ruki and Reita smashed their own heads on the table.


End file.
